La Leyenda Negra
by ry0kiku
Summary: Di mata semua orang, Spain adalah penakluk yang kejam, sanggup membunuh diiringi seringai haus darah. Namun di malam Belgium melihatnya berlutut di bawah cahaya bulan, dia melihat sisi lain sang Legenda Hitam. SpaBelgie for AyanoMamoru. My first straight.


Title: La Leyenda Negra  
Characters: Spain/Antonio, Belgium  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Summary: Di mata semua orang, Spain adalah penakluk yang kejam, sanggup membunuh diiringi seringai haus darah. Namun di malam Belgium melihatnya berlutut sendirian di bawah cahaya bulan, dia melihat sisi lain sang Legenda Hitam. SpaBelgie for AyanoMamoru.

Fic ini saya buat atas dasar request-an dari **AyanoMamoru**-san (ahh tahu saja dirimu kalau saya lemah sama request yang menyangkut oyabun… *plak*) Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, dirimu sudah request dari jaman kapan baru bisa dipenuhi sekarang *kluk* Ahh saya merindukan masa-masa di mana 'paper' masih berarti sebuah kertas, bukannya essay beribu-ribu kata... *curcolganyambung*

Warning: violence (di awal-awal doang sih), bipolar!Spain. Agak berbau sejarah. Semoga saja tidak OOC. Oh, dan karena ini fic straight pertama saya...maaf kalau seandainya abal *kluk*

Dan sebelum mulai...

La Leyenda Negra: _is a term coined by Julián Juderías in his 1914 book La leyenda negra y la verdad histórica (The Black Legend and Historical Truth) in reference to the examples of anti-Spanish propaganda and Hispanophobia in the Early Modern period. It is understood as an example of historical manipulation and national demonization. (retrieved from http : / en. wikipedia. org / wiki / La_ Leyenda_ Negra)_

Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

_Tak berbelaskasihan, tak mengenal kepuasan..._

Derap langkah kaki memecah kesunyian hutan. Mereka berlarian, tak peduli ketika ranting-ranting tajam menggores kulit mereka, menodai lantai hijau hutan dengan percikan merah darah. Namun dibandingkan dengan kehilangan nyawa, semua luka kecil itu tak ada artinya.

Di sisi lain hutan, di suatu tempat di tengah kegelapan, seekor burung hantu memekik kencang sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya menuju langit malam.

_Barbar luar dalam, korup dan intoleran, pecinta kekejaman dan darah yang bertumpahan..._

Akan tetapi, tak peduli secepat apapun mereka berlari, mereka bukanlah tandingan neraka itu sendiri. Jeritan pilu terdengar ketika pedang dan kapak berkelebat, dan dalam sekejap lantai hutan tidak lagi sekedar dinodai darah.

Sepatu bot mahal dari tanah seberang menginjak tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan, termutilasi tanpa perasaan. Metal berlumur darah terangkat siap menelan korban tambahan. Di wajah yang tercoreng merahnya darah, seringai itu tersungging perlahan-lahan. Bisu namun mencekam.

_Tirani bagi seorang España, sealamiah tawa bagi seorang manusia..._

Bahkan ketika bilah itu meminta korban berikutnya, mata hijau itu tidak menunjukkan apapun selain kelaparan. Haus akan kekayaan. Haus akan kekuasaan. Haus akan...darah segar.

Di hadapan sang pemuda yang baju besinya sudah ternoda, bersimpuhlah seorang wanita menggendong balitanya. Air mata mengaliri kulit wajahnya yang sewarna tembaga, mata hitam bagai sepasang kumbang menyiratkan permohonan tanpa suara.

Seringai itu telah menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Que viva, España."

_Segala yang barbar, kejam, tirani yang selama ini kita kenal; dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya tampak seperti..._

…_permainan._

Melangkahi tubuh tanpa kepala sang wanita, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang ternoda, mencecap rasa metalik yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Ahh. Biarkan mereka berlarian. Biarkan mereka berjuang memperpanjang nyawa sekedar beberapa jam tambahan. Karena pada akhirnya mereka semua akan kembali ke tempat yang sama; terbaring di bumi yang dingin dengan mata terbuka lebar, menatap kosong langit malam dengan satu pertanyaan yang takkan pernah mereka dengar jawabannya:

_...kenapa?_

Perlukah sebuah alasan? Sederhana saja, karena lawan mereka adalah dirinya. Kerajaan besar dari benua Eropa, dialah personifikasi Imperio Español di puncak kejayaannya.

_Distorsi sejarah sebuah negara, didalangi oleh lawan-lawan yang ingin merebut tahtanya. Semakin kejam justru semakin baik di mata, karena hanya satu targetnya: _

_Sebuah moral diskualifikasi bagi sang supremasi._

* * *

Gadis pirang itu menatap langit-langit mewah bertabur ukiran-ukiran khas abad pertengahan yang menghiasi mansion besar, mata hijaunya menyiratkan ekspresi tak terbaca. Seharian ini tidak bisa dibilang hari yang menyenangkan, terutama karena kunjungan beberapa...pihak yang tidak diinginkan. England dan France baru beberapa jam lalu pulang—atau mungkin lebih tepat diungkapkan 'ditendangnya keluar'. Atas dasar? Mengingatnya pun dia tidak tahan.

"_Kau ini aneh, Belgium. Kenapa sih, kau ngotot terus tinggal bersama si brengsek itu? Kakakmu, Netherlands saja sudah cukup waras untuk melepaskan diri darinya..._"

"_Mon cheri Belgique, tinggalkan saja dia... Ajak Sud de l'Italie, dan datanglah ke pelukan abang France yang hangat ini..._"

"_Tahukah kamu di mana dia sekarang? Di seberang sana, membuat koloni baru dengan penaklukan dan pembantaian. Paling juga sebentar lagi dia melupakan kalian, koloni-koloninya di Eropa..._"

"_Dan sudahkah kau dengar, Belgique, berita terhangat sekarang? Kabarnya, Espagne di sana..._"

Cukup sudah. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Bersenjatakan sapu dan pel—bekas membersihkan ompol South Italy tadi pagi—diusirnya kedua provokator itu lalu dibantingnya pintu sampai menutup dan dikuncinya. Belgium menyenderkan dirinya di pintu, memejamkan mata dalam kekalutan, sementara tubuhnya perlahan-lahan merosot sampai dia jatuh terduduk, memelut lututnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak Spain menghilang dalam pelayaran menuju benua seberang; benua yang katanya melimpah oleh harta dan kekayaan. Selama berbulan-bulan itu dia sudah menjejali South Italy yang mulai uring-uringan dengan alasan-alasan karangannya sendiri mengapa _motherland_ mereka tidak kunjung kembali. Dan selama beberapa bulan itu pula, mulai tersebar rumor di seluruh penjuru Eropa tentang apa yang dilakukan Spain di benua seberang sana.

Penghancuran.

Perbudakan.

Pembantaian.

Sampai sang kolonial akhirnya menegakkan panji-panji negaranya yang berlumur darah penduduk asli sang benua.

Belgium tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana rumor itu ada benarnya, tapi sukar rasanya membayangkan Spain yang selalu ceria bagaikan matahari yang memberkati tanahnya itu itu bisa jadi...kejam dan haus darah. Spain yang dikenalnya begitu lembut dan penuh senyum, baik kepadanya maupun personifikasi bagian selatan Italia. Namun kini, entah kenapa kekhawatiran mulai merasuki pikirannya. Kapan kiranya senyum ceria itu akan berubah menjadi seringai gila?

"_Belgio?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis pirang itu tersentak, baru tersadar sudah berjam-jam dia duduk memeluk lututnya, masih bersender di pintu depan. Diangkatnya kepalanya, mata hijaunya bertemu langsung mata hazel bocah Italia yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"_I-Italia del Sur?_ K-Kau belum tidur?" Belgium tergagap, mengusap sedikit matanya yang mulai kabur pandangannya. Ah. Apakah yang membasahi punggung tangannya ini air mata?

"Belum..." Suara anak kecil yang biasanya jutek itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Atau mungkin karena dirinya perempuan, dan South Italy memang terkenal berperilaku jauh lebih baik pada kaum hawa. Dan lebih jujur tentunya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Si... Si _bastardo_ itu sudah mengirim kabar?"

Kalau saja Spain bisa melihat warna merah yang menjalari pipi setengah personifikasi Italia yang sangat disayanginya... Sungguh sayang sekali masa itu belum mengenal kamera.

"Mm hmm... Belum ada kabar dari _Patria..._" Belgium menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap rambut lembut si bocah Italia seraya tersenyum riang. "Kamu pergilah tidur duluan. Aku...aku masih harus...ah, mencuci piring bekas makan malam..." Senyum riang yang dipaksakan. "Mau aku buatkan susu hangat supaya lebih enak tidurnya?"

Giliran Romano yang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Terimakasih, _Belgio_. Aku cuma..." Kalimat itu menggantung tak terselesaikan, namun Belgium sudah mengerti kelanjutannya. Romano khawatir. Di balik topeng juteknya, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada_ motherland_-nya. Belgium bertanya-tanya, perlukah dia memberitahu Romano yang sebenarnya? Ke mana Spain menghilang, rumor yang mengelilingi sepak terjangnya; segala penaklukan, segala pertumpahan darah...

"Dia...pasti akan pulang, kan?"

Dan tentu saja. Bukan cuma dia yang khawatir Spain telah melupakan mereka.

Belgium hanya menggangguk pelan tanpa jawaban, menarik personifikasi yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah, Romano. Kau tidak ingin kan, _Patria_ pulang melihat kantung mata hitam di bawah mata madumu yang indah ini?" Dibelainya rambut _auburn_ sang bocah Italia bagaikan seorang ibu membelai bocah semata wayangnya.

Romano hanya bergumam pelan—ataukah itu isakan yang ditahan?—sebelum menarik diri dan melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu menunggu sampai suara teredam pintu kayu yang ditutup terdengar, lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit, merapikan apronnya yang berantakan.

Belgium baru saja hendak menutup tirai jendela dan bersiap-siap kembali ke kamar ketika mata hijaunya menangkap suatu sosok di taman, tengah berlutut sendirian dalam gelap. Dia memincingkan matanya, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, ketika awan tersibak dan sinar rembulan menerangi seisi taman, memantul di jubah merah dan baju besi yang ternoda.

Dia terkesiap, menekap mulutnya yang ternganga dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"_Patria España…_"

* * *

Matanya memang terpejam, namun dia bisa merasakan angin malam Mediteran yang dirindukannya menerpa tubuhnya. Sejuk, tidak panas dan lembab seperti yang dirasakannya selama berbulan-bulan di seberang sana. Bibirnya terus komat-kamit dalam bisikan.

_"Dios to salve, María. Llena eres de gracia. El Señor es contigo, benita tú eres entre todas las mujeres... Y benito es el frute de tu vientre, Jesús..."_

Jemarinya mengerat di sekitar bandul Rosario yang menghiasi lehernya. Bahkan dari kalung kuno berbahan dasar emas murni itu, dia masih bisa mencium aroma darah. Darah mereka yang tewas di mata kapaknya. Bibirnya menipis dalam senyum ironis.

_"Santa María, Madre de Dios... Ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte..."_

Seorang pendosa seperti dirinya...masih pantaskah untuk berdoa?

_"Dios to salve, María..."_

"_Patria España!_"

Mata hijau itu terbuka dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh dengan kewaspadaan seorang prajurit terlatih. Bahunya yang tegang perlahan-lahan merileks ketika dia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ahh _Belgica_. Aku pernah bilang apa soal menginterupsi di tengah d-"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika Belgium merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, mengubur kepalanya di dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan lengan gadis itu gemetar, mencengkeram bagian punggung jubahnya.

_"Belgi-?"_

"A-Anda pulang..." Napas panas Belgium menghangatkan dadanya, menembus material tipis bajunya yang sudah disesuaikan dengan kondisi iklim benua seberang sana. "Anda pulang,_ Patria España. _S-Saya dan _Italia del Sur_ sudah bertanya-tanya..."

Spain tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut koloninya. "_Si_. Aku pulang, _Belgica_ kecilku. Maaf sudah membuatmu dan Romano khawatir. Dia sehat-sehat saja, kan? Sekarang sudah tidurkah ia?"

Dilihatnya Belgium mengangkat wajahnya, mata hijaunya menyala sesaat dalam ekspresi tak terbaca. Ekspresi yang entah kenapa selalu dikenakannya setiap kali personifikasi bagian selatan Italia itu dibawa-bawa...

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi ada kemungkinan dia belum tidur. Anda bermaksud untuk mengunjungi-?"

Spain menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan penjelasan Belgium di tengah jalan. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini," ucapnya pelan, tak lebih dari bisikan.

Baru saat itulah Belgium menyadari bahwa Spain yang ada di depannya...berlumuran darah. Gadis itu sontak mundur, menunduk memandang apron biru lembutnya yang sudah berganti warna jadi merah. Tangannya yang juga ternoda bekas mencengkeram jubah merah _motherland_-nya—yang masih meneteskan darah—bergetar karena emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_"Tahukah kau apa yang dilakukan Spain di seberang sana?"_

"_P-Patria_...darah itu... A-Anda terluka?"

Spain menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman narsis seperti Prussia, senyuman mesum France, ataupun senyuman angkuh England di masa-masa kejayaannya. Namun, bukan juga senyuman sehangat matahari yang menerangi Iberia peninsula, bukan senyuman yang Belgium ingat dan kenal dekat.

Spain hampir bisa mendengar rumput bergesek ketika Belgium mundur sedikit, raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Wajar, dia baru saja memandang mata seorang _conquistador, _memandang seringai yang menjadi pemandangan yang terakhir penduduk asli benua seberang sebelum ajal menjemput mereka.

"Tenang. Ini bukan darahku, _Belgica_."

Dia bisa melihat bibir Belgium bergetar, mata hijau terangnya melebar dalam kengerian. Ah, dan tatapan matanya. Seolah-olah dirinya ini adalah monster dan bukannya makhluk beradab. Sama seperti tatapan mata yang dilihatnya setiap hari di benua sana, yang masih menghantuinya dalam tidurnya...

Rumput bergesek, angin malam menerpa pohon oak besar di tengah taman, menggoyangkan rantingnya dan menebarkan daun-daunnya ke segala arah. Spain mencengkeram lengan Belgium yang baru saja berbalik, jelas sekali berusaha kabur darinya. Dia menarik keras gadis yang lebih kecil itu sampai bersender di dadanya, merengkuh pinggangnya dengan satu tangan supaya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Ada apa, _Belgica_?" Dia berbisik, sangat dekat di telinga gadis berpita itu. "Kenapa kau berusaha kabur dari _Patria_-mu sendiri?"

Ah, betapa naifnya dia. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dirinya adalah puncak kekuatan dunia saat ini. Tentunya banyak lawannya yang merasa iri. Mereka pasti akan menyebarkan rumor tentang sepak terjangnya di sana, dengan bumbu kekejaman yang, kemungkinan besar, dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kau...takut padaku, _Belgica_? Takut aku akan membunuhmu? Seperti yang kulakukan di sana?"

Sampai sejauh mana Belgium mendengar...?

"S-Saya..."

Sesuatu yang panas membasahi lengannya. Dia melihat bahu yang menempel di dadanya itu gemetar. Belgium tengah terisak.

"S-Saya...tidak tahu... tadinya saya tidak mau percaya kalau rumor itu benar adanya..." Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Saya tidak ingin percaya kalau _Patria España _ternyata.._._ seorang pembunuh kejam..."

Keheningan yang menyusul hanya terpecahkan oleh desir angin dari kejauhan, sebelum Spain menjawab dengan suara tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Ya. Seperti yang kamu bilang."

"...Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Ah, seandainya saja dia bisa menjelaskan segalanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia mencengkeram bahu gadis itu dan memutar tubuhnya sampai kedua mata hijau identik itu saling berhadapan. Yang satu dipenuhi ketakutan sementara yang satunya berkilat oleh kegilaan.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, _Belgica_ kecilku? Baiklah, akan kupuaskan keingintahuanmu. Ini semua demi kekuasaan. Kekayaan. Semua yang kuinginkan ada di seberang sana. Semua yang kubutuhkan untuk membangun kerajaan yang berjaya tersedia dengan begitu lengkapnya. Siapa yang bisa tahan untuk tidak mengambilnya? Siapa?"

Nada suaranya semakin meninggi, tanpa sadar mengguncang-guncang bahu koloninya. Dilihatnya mata Belgium yang masih berkaca-kaca melebar ketakutan; trauma melihat kegilaannya dari jarak dekat.

"Kau pikir seandainya mereka yang memprovokasimu—England, France, atau mungkin malah keduanya—menemukan koloni-koloni itu duluan, mereka tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan? Melihat emas sebegitu melimpahnya, tenaga kerja yang bisa dieksploitasi dengan mudah, kau pikir mereka tidak akan tergoda? Semua kolonialis pasti akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan! Rumor-rumor ini dimulai oleh mereka yang iri, kutu-kutu munafik itu, mereka yang berniat menggulingkanku dari posisi nomor satu!"

Nyaman sekali rasanya, mengeluarkan semuanya seperti ini. Walaupun kengerian di wajah koloni kecilnya sedikit mengempiskan balon kegilaan di dadanya. Kalau kau melihat darah tertumpah setiap harinya, wajar bukan, kalau kewarasanmu terkikis perlahan-lahan?

"Dan lihatlah sekarang, akulah kekaisaran paling kuat di Eropa! Semua ekspedisi, eksplorasi dan investasi...semua pengorbanan dan konflik itu sudah terbayar lunas!"

_Dengan darah mereka yang tak berdosa..._

Ahh. Cairan panas yang mengaliri pipinya ini...air mata? Dia, personifikasi Imperio Español yang perkasa...meneteskan air mata?

Seperti kijang terluka kakinya mendadak hilang tenaga ketika lututnya menghantam tanah berumput di bawahnya, mengubur wajah di tangannya. Substansi asing yang mengaliri wajahnya tidak berhenti juga, dadanya terasa sesak oleh emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_Mengapa wajah-wajah menjelang ajal itu tak mau pergi dari pikirannya?_

"Nyawa itu tidak murah, _Patria_." Terdengar bisikan pelan diikuti tangan yang mendarat lembut di bahunya yang terlindung pelat besi ternoda. "Bagi kita personifikasi negara yang tidak mengenal kematian, mungkin konsep ini agak sukar dicerna tetapi...kenyataan bahwa anda menangis saat ini..."

Tangan lembut itu mengelus pipinya yang basah, sebelum mendekapnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Dia bisa merasakan dahinya bertemu bahu koloni kecilnya, tersembunyi di balik material lembut gaunnya.

"...menunjukkan bahwa anda masih punya nurani, _Patria España_."

Spain sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa ketika dirinya tenggelam dalam tangisan, air matanya bercampur dengan darah yang menodai tubuhnya. Menodai jiwanya. Kata-kata penyesalan bercampur doa dalam bahasanya meluncur dari mulutnya, napasnya tersengal sementara Belgium terus mendekapnya, membenamkan tangan kecilnya di rambut coklat ikalnya yang sudah tumbuh panjang. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma bunga _poppy_ menguar dari koloni kecilnya...

"_Calme, Patria..._ _Estoy aquí con ustedes… Calme, calme…_"

Suara lembut Belgium terus tergiang-giang, membuainya, menuju ketenangan yang selanjutnya dikenalinya sebagai alam mimpi. Ketika mata hijau yang kering dan kelelahan itu mengerjap dan terbuka perlahan, Spain mendapati dirinya menatap langit-langit kamar yang familiar alih-alih langit malam yang berbintang. Dia bangkit, selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya merosot, memperlihatkan kemeja putih bersih yang sudah menggantikan jubah dan baju besinya yang berlumur darah.

Belgium kah yang melakukan ini semua?

Pemuda Latin itu mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap rambutnya—kebiasaan yang diadopsinya sejak rambutnya tumbuh panjang—hanya untuk terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu mengikat rambutnya. Dia meraba-raba, alis cokelatnya bertemu ketika jemarinya menyentuh material selembut sutra dan menariknya; memperlihatkan pita biru laut bernuansa putih perak; yang sedikit dinodai bercak merah.

Pita yang dia tahu berasal, dan selalu mengingatkannya, akan koloni kecilnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, senyum tulus yang entah kapan terakhir kali dikenakannya ketika dia mengangkat pita biru itu dan mengecupnya, menghirup aroma _poppy_ khas sang gadis Belgia.

"_Gracias, Belgica._"

* * *

25 Agustus, 1830

Belgium membalutkan dasi di kerah seragamnya, yang walaupun berwarna coklat sederhana tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan naturalnya, didukung dengan rambut pirang sebahu berhias pita besar dan mata emerald terang. Mata yang dipenuhi determinasi tinggi, yang menatapnya balik dari dalam cermin.

Hari ini adalah hari yang akan diingat seluruh rakyatnya. Hari di mana dia akan melepaskan diri dari United Kingdom of Netherlands—yang adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun lewat sejak dirinya meninggalkan rumah Spain memenuhi panggilan kakaknya, yang akhirnya hanya memperlakukannya sebagai boneka. Dia sudah muak dengan itu semua, dan hari ini dia akan menunjukkan isi hati yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

Belgium menyadari betul resiko yang akan dibawa pemberontakannya. Dia juga tahu pasti akan ada pihak yang terluka, yang akan berjatuhan karena revolusi yang telah lama direncanakannya. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertempuran besarnya yang pertama; membuat dia sedikit takut karenanya. Namun semua sudah direncanakan, nasib ribuan rakyatnya tergantung padanya. Dia tidak bisa berbalik dan berubah pikiran sekarang.

_Inikah yang negara-negara besar rasakan sebelum pergi berperang? Broer... Engeland dan Frankrijk... España..._

"Nona Belgium, apakah anda di dalam?" Suara ketukan berikut sapaan dari ajudannya menyentak gadis itu dari kontemplasi dalam. Dia beranjak dari cermin rias dan membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat salah satu ajudannya berdiri gugup di depan pintu.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah? Ada yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana?" Bahkan ketegangan itu tampak jelas di suaranya. Apakah kakaknya sudah mencium rencananya? Jangan-jangan, Netherlands sudah sadar bahwa dia berniat memulai revolusinya dari Theathre Royal de la Monnaie di Brussels, untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia menginginkan kemerdekaan...

Sang ajudan, yang adalah seorang gadis di pertengahan tiga puluhan, menggeleng perlahan. "Bukan, Nona. Semuanya masih berjalan sesuai rencana, tinggal menunggu perintah anda. Ini... tadi ada seorang pemuda ingin menemui Anda. Ketika saya bilang Nona sedang tidak bisa ditemui hari ini, dia meminta saya untuk mengantarkan benda ini..."

Mata emerald itu melebar ketika sekuntum _carnation_ merah yang mekar sempurna diulurkan ke arahnya. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri ketika dia mengambil bunga itu dari tangan ajudannya, yang masih melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"...setelah itu dia langsung pergi. Saya bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Yang saya ingat pemuda itu berambut cokelat, bermata hijau, berjubah merah, dan tampak sedikit lelah..."

Belgium hampir-hampir tidak mendengarkan ucapan ajudannya. Jemarinya menelusuri kuntum yang adalah bunga kebangsaan_ Reino de España_ —atau lebih tepatnya menelusuri pita yang membalut batangnya. Pita berwarna biru laut dengan sedikit bercak merah. Air matanya jatuh seiring dengan memori yang membanjiri pikirannya.

_Ini...pita yang waktu itu? Ah España, inikah caramu memberi semangat? Sungguh aneh dan tak terduga. Tapi...aku suka._

Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari ajudannya, Belgium mengangkat bunga itu dan mengecupnya. Hadiah dari sang Legenda Hitam yang telah menghapus semua keraguannya.

"_Dank je wel, moederland._"

-fin

* * *

A/N: Umm rambling kali ini bakal rada panjang. Yang tidak berminat belajar sedikit sejarah, sangat disarankan untuk skip langsung ke review button *disantet readers* Ahem. Pertama-tama, kalimat yang di-italic di scene pertama itu dari quote betulan. Walaupun terjemahan (yang sangat tidak leterlek) dan segala bumbu-bumbunya itu tetap milik saya. Here goes:

_"Cruel and Avaricious" -Gregory Cerio_

_"Inherently barbaric, corrupt and intolerant; lovers of Cruelties and Bloodshed" -anon, some French_

_"Tyranny is as natural to a Spanish as laugher is to a man" –see above_

_"Committed such horrible excesses that all the barbarites, cruelties, and tyrannies ever perpetrated before are only games in comparison to what happened to the poor Indians" -William I, Prince of Orange, 1580._

_"The careful distortion of the history of a nation, perpetrated by its enemies, in order to better fight it. And a distortion as monstrous as possible, with the goal of achieving a specific aim: the moral disqualification of the nation, whose supremacy must be fought in every way possible" -Fernandez Alvarez_

Umm. Mungkin terjemahannya rada beda sama actual quote-nya tapi intinya kira-kira sama lah *gamparauthorini* Oh, dan yang diucapkan Spain di tengah taman itu doa Ave Maria. Saya ingin menggambarkan ironi Spain sebagai negara yang taat pada agama namun pada saat yang bersamaan mewarnai pedangnya dengan darah. Saya tidak ada intensi menyinggung siapapun dengan ini, tapi kalau misalnya ada yang tidak terima saya memasukkan doa, anda bisa bilang langsung ke saya.

Oh, dan Spain di sini rada bipolar karena rumor Black Legend itu sendiri sampai mempengaruhi Spanish citizen di mainland Eropa, dan mereka juga ikut mengecam pemerintahan mereka. Dan ini terbawa sampai ke Spanish Civil War, dan... *dibekep sebelum ini berubah jadi kuliah dadakan*

Dan... pairingnya kayaknya rada nggak kelihatan, yah? *headbang* Hiks, ternyata bikin straight itu susahhh *curcol*

Akhir kata... Komen, kritik, maupun saran akan sangat dihargai. Setelah ini mungkin saya merilis satu atau dua oneshot lagi sebelum hiatus. Ah, hiatus. Kata ini tak pernah terdengar begitu menggoda... *dikemplang*

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
